


Playing with the Boys

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing with the girls has some perks too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with the Boys

Sarah dropped her towel on the bench next to Abby's and walked unselfconsciously into the showers. Abby peeked out when the door opened and shot her a cheeky grin which Sarah returned before turning her own shower on and stepping under the water. Sarah had mud and other things she'd rather not think about in her hair and she'd ruined another outfit. Thankfully, after Lester had ruined his third suit in one week he'd agreed that replacement clothing was a valid expense.

As she lathered her hair, Sarah could hear Abby singing and she joined in off-key. For all the injuries and the mud and the ruined clothing, neither of them would trade their jobs for the world. They got to run and climb and shoot right alongside the soldiers and no one gave them any more consideration than they did Danny or Connor. They got to play with the boys on their own terms and it was a lot of fun.

The water in the other shower turned off and Abby headed back into the changing rooms with a wave. Sarah grinned again. Playing with the boys was fun but sometimes there were definite benefits to being a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - Playing with the Boys - Kenny Loggins


End file.
